When It Rains
by Everhardt
Summary: Ruby and Blake play in the rain.


**When It Rains**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

The pitter-patter of rain on the window was all that could be heard in the dorm room of Team RWBY. Weiss and Ruby were currently gone, Blake was silently reading on her bed and Yang was...

"Gahh!" Blake cried as she felt something cold and wet splash onto her neck. Irritated, she turned to see her partner grinning happily and waving at her, water dripping from her hand.

"What's wrong? Kitty don't like water?"

Blake glared at her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored."

"Then go bother someone else. And don't spray water at me."

"What? Don't like the rain?"

"Name one person who does!"

"It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring!" Ruby sang happily as she burst into the room, grinning from ear to ear and so thoroughly soaked through that she left a wet trail where she went.

"There's one person," Yang said with a Cheshire grin. "I'm so proud of my little sis right now."

Blake's cat ears folded down and she let out a groan as she stared at her girlfriend in obvious discomfort.

"Honey, you're soaked to the bone. How can you be so happy?"

"Are you joking? This is the best! There is nothing better than running through the rain. It's so refreshing!" Ruby then walked over and tried to give Blake a hug, only to have the palm of Blake's hand shoved in her face.

"Ruby, I love you, but you can not touch me when you're this wet."

"Really?" Yang quipped. "I figured that'd be the perfect time for her to touch you. Heyooo!"

Both Ruby and Blake just stared at Yang.

"Ruby, go give your sister a hug."

Before Yang could say anything, Ruby had already glomped onto her and was thrashing around, getting water all over her sister.

"Ahh, okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just stop!" As Ruby let go of her, Yang stared down at herself to see her entire front side had been soaked through. "Aww, you guys suck!"

"You started it," Blake stated before turning to Ruby. "Sweetie, would you please go dry yourself off?"

Ruby deflated. "Aww, I was actually hoping you come outside with me."

"Seriously? Ruby, I..."

"Well, I think that's a great idea!" Yang chipped in. "Come on, Ruby. You know how Blake is with trying out new things. She just needs a little push. You're her leader and her girlfriend. You can make anything enjoyable for her."

At that point, Ruby was beaming brightly. "You're right!" She then gripped Blake's hand and pulled her up. As she rushed them out, Blake gave Yang a glare that said "I am going to murder you!". Yang just answered with a shrug that said "Worth it." as she watched the couple run out the room.

(**)

"Blake!"

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"No!"

"Blake, please!" Ruby continued to plead as she stood outside in the rain while Blake remained inside.

"Why should I go out there. I'll just get wet. How's that fun?"

"Come out here and I'll show you."

"No way!"

Ruby pouted then turned away. "Fine! Have it your way!" She then walked off.

Watching her girlfriend walk away did make Blake feel bad, but she couldn't help it. Blake never liked the rain. Ever since she first saw it as a child, she avoided it like the plague. It was just the way she was. Even looking at it right in front of her, forming massive puddles on the ground, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Blake was about to back away further from the door, when she saw a red shape zoom by in front of her. Then a geyser of water splashed into her face.

For a few moments, she just stood there, dumbfounded. She only began to realize what had happened when she saw Ruby standing a few feet in front of her out in the rain.

"Did you...Did you just use your semblance to splash water at me?" She asked as she looked down at herself. She was completely soaked. She looked back at Ruby, who was sticking her out at her.

"So, what if I did? What are you gonna do about it, huh? Nothing, because you're scared of the rain, little scaredy-cat."

Blake could feel herself twitching. "I'll show you scaredy-cat!" She lunged at Ruby, tackling her to the ground. As they landed on the floor, Blake immediately went for Ruby's weak spot. The sides. Gripping Ruby's sides, Blake initiated a relentless tickle attack. She could feel Ruby squirm under her as she started to giggle, which then turned into full-bodied laughter. "Yeah, who's the scaredy-cat now, huh? Who's the scaredy-cat now?"

As Ruby laughed and flailed underneath her, she swung her arm at Blake and splashed some water in her face. This stunned Blake long enough for Ruby to switch their positions. Now that she was on top, it was Ruby's turn to tickle Blake. They both laughed as Blake wriggled under her, until she found the strength to push Ruby off of her.

Ruby then quickly got to her feet and started running as Blake chased after her.

"Ruby, get back here! You can't escape your fate!"

"Never!" Ruby laughed as she quickly leaned down and splashed some water at Blake.

"Don't think that's gonna deter me now, Ruby! I'm coming for you!" With that, she dove forward. With a loud splash, they both landed in a puddle, hugging and laughing.

(**)

"See, Blake, you can have fun in the rain," Ruby said as she leaned against her girlfriend. They had both gone inside and were currently taking a bath, with Ruby sitting in front of Blake.

"I guess," Blake admitted as she gently stroked Ruby's hair. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna go running out every time it rains, now."

"That's fair. I'm just glad I got to share something I enjoy with you." Ruby leaned her head back to look Blake in the eye and smiled. "I love you, Blake."

"I love you, too," Blake replied as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.


End file.
